Hordikas on the trails
by Toa Ihu-Toa of Midnight
Summary: A girl named Alinah is spending some quality time to her self,untill,some strange cretures come to her yard! From feeding them,to playing a game on the wii with them,to a crazy adventure across metru nui in search of a new toa that can help free them from the hordika venom. pregey!nokama hordika,NokamaxNuju,and some fights and Miss-haps!
1. Meeting at night

A girl named Alinah sat on the porch of her house. She was all bundled up in a warm jacket,reading fan fictions on her laptop. She then heard a roar in the distance. it came from the trails around her house. she went,got a flashlight,and headed in the direction of the sound. normally,she would just go inside,and shrug it off,but,this really snapped the curiosity into her. If she hated one thing,it was walking alone,outside in the pitch dark woods she lived in. She was half way down the trails when she heard a deep growl. then,something walked into the light from the flashlight,it was a black creature! she screamed and ran off,but the creature,was right behind her. Then the creature,tackled her,and she fall,face-plant,right into the ground. She lifted her head spitting the dirt away from her mouth. "What did you find now brother?" She heard in a familiar voice. She traced the voice to Onewa,of the toa metru. No,...it couldnt be. "Its one of those fleshy things." The voice of whatever creature on top of her rang a bell. She remembered that voice too. Wenuah metru? These thoughts raced in her brain. Then Onewa took the flashlight,and got it to were it shined on her and Wenuah. "Why`d yah run fleshy?" Onewa said in question. "Well,are going to awnser?" Wenuahs voice said as he lowered his head into her sight. "Onewa and Wenuah,stop it,your scaring it." A kind voice said. Wenuah got off Alinah,and she got to her knees and wiped the dirt she could from her face,and hair. "Im sorry for my brothers,they can't help it." The voice said as a blue creature came into the flashlights light. "N-Nokama m-metru h-hordika..." Alinah said fear still in her throat. "You know me?" Nokama asked. "Y-yah,all of you. I heard stories." Alinah said,fear losing its grip on her. "Um,if its ok, id like to go to my home now." She said lightly. "So i guess were getting no were." Onewa said. "Oh,you guys can come with me." She said back. "We can?" Wenuah said,his tail perking up. "Yah,my parents arent home,and wont be for months. you can stay with me,as long as theres no trouble." She said steadily. They helped her up,and they went back to her house. "Stomp your feet to get the dirt off." Alinah said opening the door to the porch. They did so,and followed her to the door of the house,then inside. They were surprised that teenager,would need such a big house. She showed them around her house. and then she showed them were they can sleep. "This is the guest room. You guys can sleep here." Alinah said smiling, happy they could stay. Onewa was quite comfortable with it. "Needs a few do-ups,and it would be just perfect." Of corse,alinah knew he ment things that would make them feel at home,like on Metru nui. Wenuah hopped onto the bed. "What is this thing?" He asked. "It's called a mattress,you sleep on it." Alinah replied. Wenuah laid down on it,and Onewa hopped onto it and layed down on it too in curiosity. "I ain`t getting off this thing." He said,making them share a laugh. "Are you all hungry?" Alinah asked them,since she of corse was. They followed her to the kitchen. She got out 3 bowls,and made some rice,field peas,and cut up some sandwich meat for them. Nokama and Alinah shared a 'Girl stuff' conversation,while onewa and wenuah,explored the items,plants,and various antiques her parents have in spots in the house. "Ok guys,foods ready." Alinah said placing the food bowls on the floor. Nokama ate her food happily,it was very good tasting after all. Wenuah and Onewa traded a few looks of question of the food,as if it was actually safe to eat. Then,supposing it was ok to eat,since Nokama was eating it. After a bite of two,the two really started eating it. After that, Alinah picked up the bowls and placed them in the sink. than they followed her to the living room,were she was starting up her wii. "What`cha doing?" Onewa asked. "Oh,im going to play some games on my game system." She said. they watched as she selected a game called "Just Dance 3",and selected a dance called The Sailor Song. They watched,and laughed at her various dances after that. But,they thought she was very good at it. "You guys wanna play?" Onewa and Wenuah gladly took the offer. But,Nokama said she best not,and just take things easy. "Why not nokama?" Alinah asked,she was quite disappointed. "Well,i know you'll be able to understand it,right?" Nokama asked a bit unsure if Alinah did even understand. Onewa and Wenuah,however remember when she snapped at them and the others for not handling it,and laughing because of the word that explained her status. Nokama layed down while Alinah got a stepha scope,and moved across her belly to find out herself. "Oh,Nokama,your going to have baby's!" Alinah said happily. Nokama was happy herself,but was sad too. Onewa explained,that Nuju was the father,but after they were separated by the Visorak horde,they all were trying to find each other. Alinah said one of her family members dogs had puppies,so she could stand it when Nokama has her babies. "By the looks of it,your possibly giving birth on a few weeks." Alinah said. Then,there was a scratch and bark at the back door. Onewa ran to the door,and scratched and howled back. Alinah opened the door,there,behind the screen door,was two hordikas. "Vakama,Matau!" Onewa yelled happily. Alinah opened the screen door. They came in and exchanged greetings. She took them to the living room,to see Wenuah and Nokama. They all were happy to see each other. Alinah brought Matau and Vakama some left over food. Nokama said it was good,along with a "Yah" from Onewa and Wenuah. Then Onewa and Wenuah challenged Alinah to a dance contest. "Oh,its on!" Alinah said,she loved dance contests. Mainly because she gets to dance. She picked a dance called "Whip my hair" and,Alinah,despite the two hordikas efforts of "dancing",she won.


	2. Leaving at Midnight

"Gosh how do you dance like that?!" Onewa said in awe. "Well, i guess if you were in your normal forms you could have defeated me, but i also have practiced." Alinah responded. Vakama walked over to her. "So if you were here alone until we came along for quite a time, then how did you defend yourself from the Visorak?" He asked. Alinah had a blank expression on her face. How did they get there? She didnt see any Visorak. "Actually, i never saw any. I guess they dont see me as a target from possible orders." She replied. "Oh, well now that were here, they might come after you now!" Matau said sadly. "Maybe, when we leave, she can come with us!" Wenua said. "Hmmm, its too risky brother. If she was a toa, or the toa we have been searching for, she could defend herself." Vakama said. "But if we leave her, she will certainly die!" Nokama said. "Oh my goodness." Alinah said. There was just so many ways she would get killed or hurt. Her thoughts were interrupted by the voice of Vakama. "Ok, its settled. Alinah best pack some of your things. We leave at midnight!" He said. "Oh, really? I can see Metru nui?" She said. "Yep! The one and only!" Matau said proudly. Alinah was happy. Vakama, Matau, Onewa, and Whenua followed her to her room as she got a bag to out some things in. "You have as many things in here as around your house!" Matau said trying not to bump into anything. "Well, im a teenager, we have tendency to have stuff." Alinah said packing some clothes she would need. Whenua then found a small book with pictures. "Whats this?" He asked. The other hordikas looked at it in curiosity. "Oh, is this your family?" Vakama asked. Alinah took the book and looked through the pictures. They watched as she looked at each picture. "Its my old picture book. We humans will take pictures of ourselves with family or friends to keep old memories. She then showed them a picture of her with her friends. "These are my friends Maddie, Donovan, Talia and Samuel." SHe said showing a picture to them. "You have different color skin?" Matau asked. "Yah. once, we human had a huge fight over that. But i wasnt involved because I wasnt born yet." She said. "Jeez, looks like you never had it any different." Onewa said. "Yah." She said flipping back to the picture they found of her family. Just seeing it made her tear up. "Whats bad-wrong?" Matau asked. "I hate seeing this picture." She said putting the book down. "Why? Do you hate your family?" Vakama asked. "No. I lost my brother in a accident at 7, and my parents divorced then. Then she married my step dad. They say im part of their family too now. I never did feel that way though."She said. "Why?" Whenua asked. "I always felt it was my fault." She said letting a tear or two fall. They felt bad that she felt that it was her that caused it all. "Dont say that. Its not your fault." Vakama said sitting next to her. Alinah smiled and watched as Matau picked up the book and placed it on her bed. However they didnt see it fall into her bag as she got another pair of jeans and a t-shirt. After Alinah finished packing, she grabbed her MP3 and 3 or 4 pairs of headphones. She loved her music, and refused to leave it. It helped her think, and relax. As well as release her anger of thoughts in the beat of the song about things.

After that she went to bed and slept untill midnight. after what seemed like a few minutes, she felt something nudging her. "Alinah, hey Alinah wake up." A voice said. It was Matau.


	3. The Dragonborn comes

Alinah got up with a moan. "Its time to get up already?" She said rubbing her eyes. "Yah. Once asleep it seems timeless, right?" Matau said. "Yah. Well best eat something. you guys pack some food while I get dressed, ok?" Alinah said smiling. Matau nodded and went to the kitchen to pack some food. Alinah got out of her bed, walked over to her closet, opened it and grabbed a pair of jeans and a old purple plaid stripped shirt. After dressing she got a pillow and her quilt to put in another bag to sleep with. After feeling she was ready, she put on a jacket, grabbed both bags and headed to the others. Matau had about twenty big bags of food ready to be taken with them. The other Hordikas saw that Alinah was certainly impressed. She was in her room for about 5 minutes and he did all that! "Now that's preparation." She said. Matau grinned. Both him and the others liked the fact he always ready first hand for certain things. Alinah then helped strap the luggage to their backs, and they were off.

The flashlight did give light for Alinah to see, but since becoming Hordikas, they to could see in the dark. The sign that Alinah should have a ride came when she fell and nearly twisted her knee. She coughed and spat the dirt from her mouth. "Maybe you should ride on one of us." Vakama said. "I dont think you guys are strong enough to carry me. Our things sure, but im far to heavy." Alinah said. "Heh, watch me." Vakama said coming beside her. He then laid down and his tail lightly wagged. "Get on." He said. Thinking he was wrong about being able to carry her, she got onto his back. When she was in a comfortable riding position, she was ready to surprise her. "Going up!" He said lifting her up and starting to walk with the others again." WOAH! How can you carry me so easy?" Alinah said surprised. "We are stronger than we look. Especially, Whenua." Onewa explained to her im a really short summary. "_Figures_" Alinah thought to herself. She then took out her music player with white ear buds from her pocket. "Whats that?" Vakama asked eyeing it from the corner of his eye. "It's my music player. I can record things, and play them to listen to on here. I have like, ten. And I packed all of them. But if you want to listen to my music too you can." She said putting a bud in her ear. "Sure. I'd like to try your human music." Vakama said. Alinah then put a ear bud in his ear and got ready to play her favorite song that she now felt fitted them all perfectly. "Theres, many types of music for us humans. But I prefer songs like this. Nice, slow, and has a mystical feel. They calm me when im upset and helps me think when drawing." She said. "You draw?" Matau asked from a little behind them. "Yah. I packed my book, some drawing utensils, some erasers and three sharpeners. Im always ready to draw." Alinah said looking back some. She then pressed the "play" button to play the song for her and Vakama.

_Our hero, Our hero,_

_Clames a warriors heart._

_I tell you, I tell you,_

_The Dragonborn comes._

_With a voice weilding the power of the anceint nord art._

_Believe, Believe the Dragonborn comes._

_For the darkness passed,_

_And the legend yet grows._

_You'll know, You'll know,_

_The Dragonborns come._


End file.
